Reunion
by HazelEyedGirl30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella return to East High after leaving as soon as possible after graduation for their 20 year reunion. What will happen there that ill change their and their children's lives forever? Rated M to be safe. ONESHOT.


**~ Reunion. ~****  
>AN: Hello everyone. Yes, I am alive. Sorry for being absent for so long but school has been hell. I know I said that I would write a songfic to Taylor Swift's **_**Mary's Song (Oh, My, My My)**_** and I can tell you that it will be up later today. Yeah, I have done a similar story to this called "Wasn't Our Problem" but I decided to do this one as a 20 year reunion and Troy and Gabriella left as soon as they could after their graduation. I am going to say this once; there is sexual content, some language and suicidal themes. It is very mild but it is there. Hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to High School Musical, regardless of how much I wish that was true. Even though Jack Bolton has a wife in the movies you never hear her name so I have named her Stephanie and I own the name. I only own the plot and anything else not in the films.**

"I am really dreading this Brie and no, not because of my parents but because of the gang. I mean, they haven't seen us since graduation and that was 20 years ago. OK, yes the gang are going to…" "Freak, yeah Dad you've been saying that for the past 2 hours ever since we crossed the border into New Mexico. For all of our sakes can you please shut up!" Troy's rant ended with his eldest daughter's exasperated statement. "Concentrate on the road, 'because you're setting a bad example for the rest of us."

A few hours later they pulled into a hotel where they were staying. Jessica, Troy and Gabriella's eldest daughter, walked into the room she claimed as her own and muttered something about "finally having mobile and Internet coverage," Jack, their eldest son, sat down in front of the TV and began channel hopping. Sarah and Sean, the Bolton's youngest two and twins began squabbling about who wasn't going to be sharing with who. "OK, everyone in here now! That means get off the phone Jessica!" When Jessica walked in and sat down next to Jack their mother began to speak: "Jess and Chris are having the room Jess first walked into, your father and I are having the one next door, the boys are sharing and Sarah has the last room to herself. Got it?" They all nodded and then Jess spoke slowly, "Wait, Chris is here? I thought you said he wasn't allowed to come?" Troy reached over and covered his 20 year old daughter's hand, "We tricked you because he was going to drive up here himself and you can go back with him." Jessica's face broke out into a grin and threw her arms around her father, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The main door opened and Chris poked his head in, "I'm allowed to come out of hiding now?" The answer given was when Jessica ran up and hugged him. "C'mon, I need rescuing from this lot!" Laughter followed and Jessica dragged Chris into their room.

A couple of days later, after getting rid of jet lag, Troy and Gabriella walked into the East High School gym, with their kids and Chris. Troy made a be-line for the food and tried to be invisible but a few teachers came up and started talking to him. Jessica hid a laugh behind her hand as her father glared at her across the gym. About half an hour had passed and they were all called to sit down. The kids and Chris sat in the middle of the row so then Troy and Gabriella were on the outside much to Troy's dismay. First Principal Matsui asked local former students to speak then moved onto the non-locals. "I would now like to ask the "Cutest couple" from the class of 2007, Mr. Troy Bolton and Ms. Gabriella Montez to come up and speak." Troy and Gabriella slowly made their way up the aisle and stood at the podium. "Hi everyone, it's good to be back at East High again. We're not going to introduce ourselves because you all should know who we are even with Principal Matsui's introduction," Troy began, "But there have been some changes in our lives since we left East High 20 years ago." Gabriella began to speak from where her husband left off. "Troy and I are now married and I am a Professor, teaching Law at our alma mater, University of Central Los Angeles. Troy is a paediatric oncologist which basically is caring for children with cancer. He works at Royal Los Angeles Hospital. We have 4 children, Jessica, 20, Jack, 18, and our twins Sarah and Sean, 14." Troy finished by saying: "Like I said at the beginning it is good to be back here and we hope to catch up with a lot of you before we head back to LA at the end of next week." There was stunned silence as Troy and Gabriella left the stage and returned to their seats.

Troy and Gabriella were standing near the trophy cabinet when their old high school friends came over and started shouting. "Alright, can you all please shut up, all of you!" Gabriella said sharply. "You were pregnant! You were pregnant when we graduated and performed at the musical, you were pregnant during the last few weeks of high school and you didn't tell us?" Taylor said with a disgusted look on her face. "Yes, I was pregnant and I didn't tell you because I was already up shit creek with no paddles with my mother! I told Mum first before I told Troy and she told me to either get an abortion or get out! My own mother, Taylor! If she reacted that way than there was no telling how all of you were going to react!" Troy spotted his parents and motioned them over as Chad asked "But what about…" Jack Bolton interrupted with "We knew Chad, we both knew." Gabriella looked at them in surprise. "Gabriella was staying the night, and Troy was hopeless at getting a ball through the hoop, I asked what was up and he told me but asked for me to only tell Stephanie and not anyone else. Gabriella, I kind of assumed that Troy had told you that we knew." At this Troy was a deep red and Gabriella was giving him a look which said 'You are dead Bolton'. A voice broke the silence, "So the truth finally emerges, Dad is embarrassed and Mum looks like she could kill him. This is hilarious." Everyone turned to see Sean standing there. "I mean come on! You rarely see Dad that red in the face!" A blonde haired girl-Sarah-piped up from next to him. "I've seen him that red, remember when we caught him and Mum in the kitchen when we came home from school and they had forgotten that it was early dismissal?" "Oh yeah, that was funny! What was even funnier was when I caught Jess and Chris...OW!" Jessica was standing behind them, "I told you to never mention it again if you wanted to live!"Troy, whose face had returned to a more normal colour asked "And what were Chris and you doing, Jessica Bolton?" Jessica flicked her shaggy black hair and said flippantly, "Wouldn't you like to know and where is that git?" Jack appeared slinging his arm around his older sister, "Who me, sister?" "Yes, you Jackass. Who else would I call a git?" She retorted. "OK, OK, all four of you can you please be quiet!" Addressing their old high school friends Troy added, "We wanted to tell you but we didn't want to be harassed and annoyed for the last few weeks of the school year. I also didn't say anything because I knew that the basketball team would say that I've ruined my future, I wasn't going to put up with that."

The basketball team which had by this time joined them listened with interest. Jimmy, the kid who stalked Troy during his senior year spoke up, "So let me get this straight, while raising four kids you went to UCLA, studied either law or medicine, got jobs, had a career and are still together?" Gabriella and Troy both nodded, "Don't forget the late nights, early mornings, half a ton of coffee, and the residency," Gabriella added. "Yeah, there were late nights, late night romps!" Jack called out from his seat on the bleachers out to annoy his family, "You two really don't know how thin the walls are!" "Jackson Michael Bolton! Watch your tongue or you will be banned from seeing Melinda when we get home!" Troy called out watching his son pale at the prospect of not seeing his girlfriend. "Melinda? Who's Melinda?" Sean asked and Jessica answered much to her brother's dismay, "His girlfriend. Jacky has a girlfriend; my little brother is all grown up! Oh, I think I'm going to cry!" Jessica wiped away a fake tear as her brother lunged towards her and Troy tried to control his two eldest children. "JACKSON BOLTON! TOUCH YOUR SISTER AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Gabriella yelled at her son and Jack stopped so abruptly he fell on his face. "Sorry Mum," he said meekly and returned to his seat.

"Yo, Doc! Didn't know you were in town!" An unfamiliar voice called out. Troy turned and laughed when he spotted an old college mate and high school enemy. "Well, maybe you should've told me you were in town then I would've told you." All the former East High students, aside from Troy and Gabriella, stiffened at the man walking towards them. "Drew! How are you and Samantha?" Gabriella asked. Drew Stevens looked at the wary ex-students and said, "I'm not going to bite. I actually work with Troy now and my wife Samantha works with Gabriella as a humanities professor. To answer your question Gabriella, we are both well and I was actually wondering if you had seen her?" "Nope, sorry dude. We haven't. Try the history/English/languages area. It's all in the one place so she might be in any of those areas." Drew smiled, "Thanks Doc Brown." Troy groaned as his kids grinned, "You are a lovely person! Now my kids are going to be calling me that for days!" Drew just laughed and called back over his shoulder, "Paybacks a bitch Bolton!" Sharpay spoke with venom obvious in her voice, "You work with him? And with his wife?" Gabriella stood up, "Yes we do work with Drew and Samantha and there is nothing anyone can do about it. We are grown adults Sharpay, we can work with whomever we wish and we are both beyond old, petty high school arguments. We both have our own lives where personal matters and the past cannot interfere. For example, if the son or daughter of a West High graduate were to become ill with cancer and Troy was their doctor he can't let the past with the child's parents interfere with their recovery. And if a West High graduate became one of my students I can't hold their school against them. It just is the way it is." Sharpay stood up so she was eye level with Gabriella, "No one talks to Sharpay Baylor like that. No one got it? I don't care what your life is like now. We are at East High my alma mater and no one talks to me that way, bitch." The Bolton children drew in a horrified breath while Gabriella spoke clearly, "You obviously weren't listening to Principal Matsui, Sharpay. My maiden name is Montez. I am an East High graduate. I am back here as a licensed lawyer, a law professor, a wife, and a mother. I am here as an adult who has no time for old high school disagreements. I will repeat what I said to you during the summer between year 11 and 12: You better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you." With that said Gabriella looked around at all of the East High graduates and walked away.

Troy glared at all of them and said "I may see you around before we go back to LA but then again I may not. Wish you all the best for the future. Jack, Jess, Sarah, Sean, Chris. We have to go." Amid the noise they made finding bags, mobiles, and iPods, Troy looked at his former classmates once more and nodded goodbye.

The next day there was an article in the local newspaper that everyone was talking about.

**Fearsome eight now six.**

_Remember the group of teenagers, 20 years ago, where inseparable? Well, they are no longer joined at the hip. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton (nee Montez, which is what we all remember her as) spent the 20 year East High reunion touring their alma mater after having an argument with their old friends. The duo who are now married were accompanied by their four children and their eldest's boyfriend. See tomorrow's edition to see what the East High graduates are up to now._

Did Taylor and Chad Danforth, Jason and Kelsi Cross, and Sharpay and Zeke Baylor know but that was going to be the last time they saw Troy and Gabriella Bolton?

Did they know that when Troy and Gabriella returned the LA, they packed away all photos, memorabilia, albums, and books related to their former high school friends?

Did they know that two weeks after the reunion Troy found Gabriella sitting in their bathroom crying because of their friend's lack of understanding?

Did they know that their words affected Troy more than what he showed?

Did they know that 2 months after the reunion Jack and Stephanie Bolton flew out to LA because they got a phone call from a tearful Jessica saying that her Dad had been admitted to the hospital he worked at because he tried to kill himself?

Did they know that the reunion changed Troy and Gabriella's lives?

How could they?

They never listened. Never tried to understand.

Two years after the reunion this was in the local newspaper:

**Wildcat graduates dead.**

_Jessica Bolton from LA News._

_I approached the New Mexico Times; wanting to write a piece about the deaths of two East High School graduates. Upon telling the editor who they are he agreed. I am going to make it clear now. I am NOT changing newspapers, I have responsibilities here in LA.I am doing this to set the record straight._

_On Saturday 14__th__ of July 2030, Troy and Gabriella Bolton (nee Montez) were found dead in their LA home. They overdosed on sleeping medication. There I said it. New Mexico's golden boy and good girl are dead. At the age of forty. _

_I am Jessica Stephanie Bolton. I am twenty two, journalist for the LA News, engaged to Chris Smith; my high school boyfriend, their eldest daughter. I have three younger siblings: Jackson Michael Bolton, twenty, second year at their alma mater; University of Central Los Angeles (UCLA), studying to become a teacher, engaged to Melinda Collins; his high school sweetheart, their eldest son. Sarah Rose and Sean Alexander Bolton, the twins, both sixteen, year 11 at Los Angeles High School, their youngest children. Both Sarah and Sean live with me and Chris until they are eighteen. They are not only succeeded by their four children but by Dad's parents, Mum's in-laws, and our grandparents: Jack and Stephanie Bolton._

_My parents were the most wonderful parents in the world. Both made sure their family came first. It was always that way until two years ago. Their high school twenty year reunion. I remember the argument that followed their speech that night. The speech where they said that they married and had children. The argument between eight people-six of whom I will not name but they know who they are-changed their lives. As soon as we got home Mum and Dad erased all mention of these six people from the walls and bookshelves of our house. They explained their high school years in a way I have never heard before. Dad found Mum, two weeks later, in their bathroom crying. I heard little bits of their conversation, "...She said that I was a lying slut...that I was worthless...that I wasn't smart enough for the job I have." "Brie, you know that is not true. Forget them. They don't matter." Mum found Dad, two months later, in their bathroom unconscious. He had cracked and tried to kill himself. Mum and Dad got help and were now no longer affected by the cruel taunts of their former classmates. What I didn't know was that they were hiding their true feelings. _

_On Saturday 14__th__ of July, 2030 I found Mum and Dad dead in their bedroom. All of us kids had a key to their house. Sarah and Sean for obvious reasons but Jack and I had one in case we picked the twins up from school. I used my key to get into their house and I went to their bedroom. I thought they were sleeping but they wouldn't wake. Mum and Dad are light sleepers-a creak in the floorboards would wake at least one of them. I called an ambulance when they wouldn't wake and I couldn't find a pulse. At the hospital I called Jack and Chris. They got the others there. An hour after they got to RHLA (Royal Hospital of Los Angeles) we were given the news that our parents were dead. I did the calls to family and friends. Grandma and Grandpa flew out as soon as they could. I've never seen Grandpa that distraught that upset. The funeral was held a month later. We played the first song they sung, Start of Something New. It was then that it hit me. Jack, Sarah, Sean and I are orphans. We no longer have parents. UCLA had lost a professor, RHLA a doctor. In his eulogy Grandpa said: "No parent should bury their children." It may seem weird him saying that but it is true. No parent should. As far as him and Grandma are concerned they had two children, Mum and Dad._

_I later found out that they planned this. That they couldn't carry on. That their friend's words made them doubt who they were, who they had become. They didn't want to leave but they had to. If they wanted to stay sane. Mum and Dad were always strong but no strong enough for their friends refusal to understand, refusal to listen. They were strong enough to live for two years after that fateful night. But they couldn't carry on anymore._

_Sarah and I will never have Dad walk us down the aisle, Jack and Sean will never have Mum gush at how grown up they are when they finish university. Mum and Dad will never see their grandchildren._

_I don't hate them for doing this. None of us do. How can we after seeing that argument, two years ago?_

_14 was special in their lives. 14 was Dad's basketball uniform number. Mum's decathlon uniform number. They met when the time was 14 minutes to midnight. They were married on the 14__th__ of July. Our birthdays all fall on the 14__th__ day in a month (Me: September, Jack: May, Sarah and Sean: November). They married on the 14__th__ of July, 2010. They died on the 14__th__ of July 2030._

_They died on the day they were married._

**A/N: 3,101 words and 7 pages later it is done. I am NOT doing a sequel on Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason's reactions to the newspaper article. I am happy with this and I hope you are too. Please review. If you are having suicidal thoughts please talk to some one. Don't act on them. Thank you.**


End file.
